Eiyuu Senki Gold Wiki
Introduction Eiyuu＊Senki GOLD (英雄＊戦姫GOLD) is the second in a series of R-18 turn-based strategy games by Tenco. In it, all of the greatest heroes of history and mythology are essentially brought into the same time period and changed into females. You, as the mysterious male protagonist, must eventually conquer the world and unite it against the mischeivous gods who have messed with the natural order of things. Gameplay The game is relatively simple, in that it only has a few main systems. You watch story events, most of which are fully voiced and occasionally have accompanying CGs in standard visual novel style, which lead into map navigation. On the Map you may choose from one of a few types of missions: battles, character events, and other miscellaneous events that range from serious negotiations with a major world power to more light-hearted and comedic moments. Character events always result in the required character acquiring a rank up, which result in a number of possible upgrades such as new skills or additional item slots. It's no surprise that battles are the real meat of the game. Battles take place on a 6x3 grid, which is bisected into ally and enemy-controlled halves. You're allowed to place up to 6 heroes from your army into your half of the field to fight off the enemy. Battles are only concluded with one side being completely wiped out. A large majority of the strategy is derived from three systems: type matchups, passive field effects, and the Brave meter. The classes have a Pokemon-style matchup chart, where certain types of skills gain bonus damage against specific classes. However, making use of the type advantage is a double-edged sword, as it will give your opponent the Brave meter gains from the damage, whereas hitting without advantage will give your army the Brave gains. Brave is required to do any skills above basic attacks, which makes careful management of it crucial to survival in certain difficult battles. Aside from the type matchups affecting your team composition, what passive effects each of your team members have and how to position them all to get the most benefit from them can drastically effect how a battle plays out. Passives can buff allies, debuff enemies, or give the hero a self-buff depending on relative positioning among the unit. Positioning is equally important for getting the most out of a hero's range or AoE among its skillset, especially for heroes with highly limited range such as gun types. This sequel adds a couple of major improvements. First, skills can now inflict a ton of effects that can adjust enemy positioning, inflict very influential status effects, affect Brave, or simply buff/debuff stats. Second, in addition to the new characters introduced, the entire cast has been rebalanced so that every character fills a worthwhile role in battle. There is also now a shop for buying or selling items, alongside a fusion shop that allows you to combine various items into ridiculously powerful new items. Over multiple playthroughs, it's possible to acquire over 150 unique items - over 220 with duplicates accounted for. Finally, the game has achievements that unlock gradually as you play, giving you points that can subsequently be spent on new game plus bonuses, greatly boosting replay value. All things considered, Tenco has massively improved the game over the first, putting it on par with other greats such as Alicesoft's Sengoku Rance. Story There's not too much to say about the story that isn't immediately obvious. The protagonist is your standard enigmatic hero who is found by Date Masamune and quickly named as her younger brother. They initially just have eyes for uniting Zipang (Japan), but quickly start expanding outward to put a stop to the Temple Knights corrupting people with orbs that boost, and subsequently feed on, their negative emotions. Masamune is also a fucking bro that hooks you up with every single girl you come across, as she insists that the entire world's women are essentially your wives. Detailed Information * Characters * Skills * Items * Fusion Guide * Achievements __TOC__ Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Browse